


In Public Spaces

by lost_spook



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Tropes, hugs without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steel’s frozen in an inconvenient location.  Luckily Lead’s on hand to help – as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Public Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justice_Turtle (Curuchamion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/gifts).



> Also written from the prompt: Steel/Lead - Public display of affection & Fluff

“Steel!”

It’s a voice he’s inwardly relieved to hear, but Steel says nothing in response. Lead, of course. It’s better than shivering on, incapable of bringing this assignment to its proper ending, even if he’d rather intervention wasn’t needed. Lack of reaction doesn’t matter – Lead always assumes he’s welcome. And Steel thinks privately that he may be.

“Here,” Lead says, and Steel can sense the reassuring solidity and cheerfulness that is Lead before he feels the arms around him, and he is lifted off his feet into an undignified hug. “You shouldn’t go freezing yourself when I’m not here. Not in a place like this, Steel.”

He has a point – the shopping centre they are standing in may be run down, but it still has more unwary humans passing through it than is ideal when Steel’s reduced his temperature to such a dangerous level. However, it was necessary. He would not have done it otherwise. That goes without saying, so he doesn’t waste energy on replying.

“Maybe I ought to be with you all the time, if you’re going to do things like this.”

“Lead –” Even so, Steel doesn’t pull away from the other’s hold. And better Lead than any of the others – if it always had to be someone like Gold, or Silver, or Mercury, any of them, it wouldn’t bear thinking about. Lead’s straight-forward enough, built to be a shield and very nearly indestructible. There’s no need to fear he’ll ever be harmed by careless use of Steel’s strength.

“Lucky I wasn’t so far away, eh?”

Steel gives a slight smile in acknowledgement and leans against Lead, just to get this done.

“They’re all looking at us.” Lead shakes with laughter at the observation, as he finally lets go of Steel. “Pretending not to be, mostly, but they are.”

Humans, thinks Steel in distaste. It isn’t any of _their_ concern, is it? He doesn’t understand why it should interest them at all.

“Suppose they’re just jealous,” says Lead, and laughs again. “Bound to be.”

Steel only looks ahead now that he’s restored to himself and ignores the irrelevant comment. “Come on. Sapphire’s waiting, and we need to finish this.”

“My pleasure,” Lead says with a grin. It might be true and that’s – well, it’s not an unpleasant thought in itself, Steel allows. Then they both set off in search of Sapphire, whom he left holding back the last remnant of this irregularity.


End file.
